Julie Su
Julie Su is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog. Meister of War Julie Su will debut in this story and join the Striker Force. Julie Su was first seen heard of the news that the criminals that she doesn't know are attacking the place, Julie Su is then encounter by her archenemy, Dr. Finitevus, after the song, Julie Su escapes from Finitevus and his Dark Legion. Julie Su meets The Helper Squad and other teams, she joins Kratos' team as second in command. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, King Koopa and Wheatley to the government agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker to go up against the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. Julie Su manages to find the disco ball using a tracker. Julie Su notices the disco all is moving which Frida guesses that someone put something on it that enables it to move all over the place. Because you did say two of the three were destroyed. She and the team find the treasure piece that was used on the disco ball. They then head to the Volcanic Isles where they join with Loomis and go to get away from Myers.Julie Su was attacked by Myers who slashed her and afterwards, Julie decides to help the Striker Force with un-cursing Myers as Xigbar suggests. Kratos and his Striker Force begin setting a trap for Micheal Myers so they could put their plan and King Koopa volunteers to use himself as bait as he does know how to provoke.Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his team catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. Julie Su lands in the Friendship Kingdom where she and the rest of the team set out to find Bloom and Roll from BlackGarurumon's forces. After that, everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Kratos and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kratos and his friends' way is bust a hole in the sky which King Koopa does Blackpool During Acts 3, 5 and 6, Julie Su joins Black Star and the Star Alliance to fight the Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway Allies: The Freedom Fighter, Team Chaotix, the Striker Force Enemies: Dr. Finitevus, Dr. Eggman, other Sonic villains, the Murderisitc League, the Olympus Empire, the Criminal Empire, Mecha Sonic, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order Gallery 14 - 1.png Julie Su in Sandopolis.jpg In-the-Chaotix-julie-su-the-echidna-17221894-243-450.jpg julie_su_by_esonic64-d4p19w3.png julie_su_comic_style_by_helen91-d3hgytc.png Sonic-фэндомы-Julie-Su-StH-art-3815775.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Animals Category:Villain's Crush Category:Knuckles and Julie Su Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Second in Command Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Apprentices Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Girlfriends Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Partner Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Cyborgs Category:Sibling Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire